


The beginning (of something strange)

by Frommywindow34



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Little space clothes, Littles and caregivers AU, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Precious James "Bucky" Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Shy Bruce, Stuffed Toys, Tags Are Hard, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Toys, Troublemaker Clint, bottles, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frommywindow34/pseuds/Frommywindow34
Summary: Tony's decided to research ways to relieve stress, since him and his team clearly need it. They've already tried yoga, that was an epic fail. They've tried meditation, taking long baths, they've tried the whole deal. Then Tony stumbles across a website talking about "Little space"."What the fuck is little space?" Tony muttered.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Thor, Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first fic and I'm excited to get started! My name's Harley and my updating schedule will be kinda crazy, just warning you!

So this is a little space fic and if you don't know what that is, it means an adult that mentally regresses to the age of a child, baby or anything in between. They do this to cope with stress or trauma they've dealt with in their life and is a type of coping mechanism.

If you don't like this than please don't post any hurtful comments or anything like that. If you have any recomondations or anything you'd like to see than please feel free to ask!

There are going to be three types of roles in my story, a little, a caregiver and a switch. A caregiver is someone that looks after a little and a switch is a little/caregiver that can switch into a caregiver/Little.

Without further ado, here's the roles of our favourite superheroes in my story=

Steve: switch  
Bucky: little  
Thor: caregiver   
Bruce: little  
Clint: little  
Natasha: switch   
Phil: caregiver  
Tony: little  
Peter Q: little  
Sam: caregiver  
Rhodey: caregiver


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's POV

"No, no, no. Try the next one JARVIS." I groaned rubbing a hand over my face,  
"Of course sir."

I'd been researching different stress relievers for the past hour and had found nothing so far, well, other that the normal stuff like seeing a therapist, getting a dog, taking up yoga etc. We'd already tried yoga, it was the worst idea in the world. Natasha almost broke Thors hand when he accidentally fell over from his tree pose into her, she didn't mean to of course. Then Bruce hulked out because of a easy position he couldn't get... okay, I might have teased him a bit but still! Then, the cherry on the top, I ripped my pants in the middle of doing downward dog! I could still hear Clints laughter ringing in my ears.

"I've found a search result saying that taking a vacation or time off from work can greatly help to reduce stress. Being in a calm and controlled environment while taking time to yourself are all good methods."  
I snorted. "Not like we can all just pack our bags and hit the road. Being in a calm and controlled environment? Hah! We've literally got the worst job for that!"  
"Another source claims that being around loved ones while doing normal activities such as card games or watching movies together can help stress relief."  
"Hmm... I guess that might work. We've already been basically doing that though. Since Steve insists on doing team bonding excercises to get to know each other and have movie nights. It hasn't really changed anything other than our knowledge on who's the best singer. Try the next one JAR."  
"Alright sir... I have found another result called age play. This has great reviews and is 95% successful."  
"Age play?" I frowned, "What the Hell is that? Bring up the website please."

Obediently JARVIS pulled up a hologram of their website and I read through it. I read the reviews on how successful it was and then read the article about it to find out what it actually was. I stepped back in surprise. This is basically pretending to be a kid? What, that doesn't make any sense. How does playing pretend take away stress? I read a bit more to make sure I wasn't missing something but nope, that's really what it was. I read the reviews once more, it was crazy. So many people had commented on how much It had helped them and how good a method it was. I flicked the hologram away from me and it fizzled out of existence, out of my sight where I didn't have to worry about it.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting that you come up for dinner now."  
"Yeah... thanks JAR. I think that's enough researching for tonight."

I turned around and walked out of my lab, I climbed up the steps wondering why I hadn't built an elevator to replace the stairs leading to my lab. I got on the main elevator and JARVIS took me up to the common floor where we all had dinner and did activities together. I saw mostly everyone already at the table with food being served, my stomach growled as I smelled the heavenly aroma of pizza and I remembered I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I'd been so absorbed in coming up for a new shield design for Steve, he'd said it jokingly but I'd taken the challenge on. I'd been so absorbed that JARVIS had had to break me out of my trance. One thing led to another and before I knew it I was getting overwhelmed by things. Ever since the attack on New York things had been stressful, not just for me. Thor was reeling from everything his brother had done. Clint seemed anxious and jumpy because of when Loki brainwashed him and took over his control. I mean, that has to be really tough. Knowing everything you did, the people you killed, and having to have peace with that. I suppose Bucky's dealing with the same problem, except his condition... is way worse. He was brainwashed for years! I don't know the full extent of what HYDRA did to him but... all you have to do is look at a picture of him from the 40s and then look at him now... you'll see what they turned him into.

"Tony, come on! You look like you've been trapped underground for a week with no vegetables." Steve tutted,  
I raised my eyebrow at Steve questioningly, sometimes he had the weirdest way of saying things. I wasn't sure if it was a 40s thing or a Steve thing.  
"Come on dude, the pizza's gettin cold!" Sam whined,  
I shuffled over smiling, finally someone was talking my language!  
"I still can't believe you're actually making me a new shield! It was a joke Tony, I'm happy with my old one." Steve laughed taking a bite of pizza,  
"Of course good ol Captain America wouldn't want to get rid of the classic icon of America and everything holy!" Clint grinned lazily,

Steve muttered about something under his breath and we all laughed, despite how I acted sometimes I cared about every single person in this room and would do anything for them. I enjoyed soaking up happy moments like these, before the stark (ha, ha... get it?) Realities set in and the sleepless nights ensued. We all ate with quiet chatter buzzing around me, I started listening in absent mindedly before something snapped me to attention.

"Oh don't be a baby Clint, eat your goddamn vegetables already. You can't eat junk food all the time." Nat said rolling her eyes,  
"But it's broccoli! No one likes broccoli! Well... except Steve but that's it! You honestly wanna make me eat baby trees!" Clint huffed poking his broccoli with a fork.

My hands grew sweaty at their conversation, for some reason all I could think about was the little space website I'd seen. Clints actions and whining reminded me so much of how they'd described it. No one else seemed to be bothered and I told myself to calm down, those two always acted like that. It was that stupid website I'd read that was making me uneasy, it had to be that. It had planted a small seed in my mind. The only problem was, when I had a small idea, I wouldn't be able to rest until I'd fulfilled my duty... How can I say it, untill I'd let that seed grow and bloom. 'Well... This is gonna be interesting' I thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's POV

Me and Wanda just finished tidying up dinner and everyone was setting up for movie night. Unfortunately we didn't have much of a choice on what to watch, we couldn't watch horror movies. Bruce hulked out when there was a jumpscare and I don't even want to know the bad memories it would bring back for Bucky. We couldn't watch any war movies or old fashioned ones, they brought back too many painful memories... so basically we couldn't watch anything remotely scary, with trauma or gore in it. So that cancelled out most adult movies. We'd started watching Disney movies and they were great for everyone, some were actually funny and they all kept our attention usually. Tonight we had settled on watching Moana, it was one of our favourites, especially when Thor belted out every song in the movie. We all settled down on the various couches and armchairs.

I sat down next to Bucky, my boyfriend. I remember being shocked when I found out gay marriage was legal in the future. It also made me unbearably sad because I'd lost the chance to ever freely be with the person I loved, or so I thought.

Bucky snuggled into the side of me and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and kissing the top of his head. I was so incredibly grateful to have Bucky in my arms, even if he was a broken and bruised version of who he used to be. I remember how happy I'd been when me and Bucky got together, everyone was so supportive and great too. Then me and Sam started to hang out more, I even noticed Sam started to hang out with Bucky too. It caught me by surprise one day when I heard Bucky's quiet laugh as Sam told really bad jokes, it made me smile that my boyfriend and best friend got along so well. Then bit by bit, it just started to change, it's hard to describe. My feelings towards Saw began to change, into something bigger. Eventually me and Sam got together, don't get me wrong, me and Bucky were still dating and I loved him very much. I just loved both of my boys. Bucky started to get used to Sam and I noticed they were also hitting it off. It took a while, but eventually we all got together. Now we're all happily seeing each other. It's a shame Sam wasn't here tonight, he had business somewhere else.

"Steve, tell Stark to go away and stop bugging me." Bucky said glaring at Tony on the other end of the couch,  
"What, me? Bugging you? Never!" Tony gasped with a hand over his heart in mock hurt,  
I gave Tony a disapproving look and he gasped standing up.  
"Uh oh guys, Steve just gave me his you've-disapointed-Captain-America look!" Tony sniggered,  
"Shut up guys, we're gonna miss the start of the movie!" Clint scolded sending a glare our way,  
"We've all ready seen this movie before, we all ready know how it starts." Wanda smiled in amusement,  
"Shush! It's starting my friends!" Thor exclaimed quietly as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth.

We all settled down and started watching, I noticed Tony start to shift around uncomfortably though. I glanced over and saw he had a thinking and solving problems expression on, we often saw it when he was working in the lab. I guess he's still got his project on his mind, that man's mind never stops whirring, it's incredible. He might have something else on his mind that's bothering him though. All we could do was wait and see if Tony wanted to tell us what was wrong. From experience if we tried to corner him and get answers he'd just snap closed like a clam. We'll just have to see whats going on, maybe he'll tell us someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the kudos! It means a lot to me that people take the time to read my story and like it! If you guys have any suggestions or anything don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> \- Harley

Clint's POV

"Incoming!" I shouted,  
A bomb exploded close to Wanda but she blocked it in time with her red powers, I bet it would be nice to be as powerful as her.  
"Thanks, Clint!" She called back,

I notched an arrow on my bow and pulled back, firing quickly I took out a HYDRA agent. We'd been notified of human trafficking and breaking into scientific research labs, HYDRA really was being annoying. Usually this wouldn't even be an Avengers job, that's what S.H.I.E.L.D is for. I guess HYDRA employed a new evil scientist who is making them new super weapons. These are unusual, nothing like we've seen before. Its not magic like the chitauri weapons, it's a new level of undiscovered, for good reason too. The weapons were linked to the people they trafficked, Tony said he's got traces of their blood laced throughout the gun. That is not a good sign. 

Tony flew over and blasted a group of agents before turning to me,  
"There's a group of people trapped in that building over there, Nat got the rest of the civilians in this area out of here but we didn't realize there's a family stuck in there. You got it?" Tony stated quickly pointing at a half burning building.  
"Sure thing." I replied running fast across the roof of the building I was on.  
I quickly grabbed the arrow that had a rappelling/zip cord attached and fired to the other building, I jumped off and felt myself swing through the air, I loved this part of my job. The part where I actually felt like a superhero, soaring through the air, saving people, killing bad guys. I braced myself for impact as my feet slammed into the brick wall that was close to the ground, I winced but shook it off. I quickly retracted my arrow and ran into the building, it seemed to have been an apartment, that could mean there's other people as well as the family Tony saw. I quickly ran up the stairs, taking the elevator was a death wish not to mention selfish. I came upon the second floor that was mostly untouched from the fire and broke down each door, checking for people. I checked the whole floor and everyone was gone, I ran back up the stairs to the third floor, the most infected area where the fire was raging. I wasn't sure how the fire started but I had a sneaking suspicion a HYDRA weapon had caused it.

I put my arm over my mouth to stop my smoke inhalation somewhat, it didn't work much. I broke down the doors on this floor and finally found the family Tony was talking about. They were huddled under the table while the fire slowly consumed their house, then I saw why they hadn't escaped. Part of the ceiling was made of wood and had collapsed right in front of their door, trapping them in. Fire was licking up their doorways and window outside and they would loose oxygen soon. I took a deep breath and covered my face with my arms, I ran through the debris and flames as fast as I could. The flames caught on my clothes and burned my skin, I could feel every fire flame provoke agony on me. I stumbled through and forced myself to stay focused and get this family out. There was a Mom, Dad and twelve year old boy. The Mom was crying uncontrollably as she clutched onto her son, the boy looked utterly terrified and as if he was trying hard not to cry. Their Dad was ash pale and wasn't looking good, I had to get them out.

Coughs wracked through me and I distantly heard Nat demanding to know where I was on my coms. I bent over with my hands on my knees and beckoned for the family to come out, I probably looked like a nightmare but that didn't matter. They slid out of their hiding place shaking.

"H-Hawkeye! Help, please!" The boy choked out,  
"It's gonna be okay, follow me and I'll get you to safety. I pushed through to their window and broke the glass with a punch, glass shattered down and red swelled across my knuckles.  
"Clint!? Where are you? I swear to God if you don't get out of that building right know I'm going to kill You! It's about to collapse! CLINT!" Nat stressed,

I ignored her, I had to focus on getting out right now. I took off my com and put it in a secret pocket. My vision was getting hazy and it was getting harder to breath, we didn't have long. I notched my arrow and let it fly, then I grabbed the boy and hoisted him up on the window sill. He gripped onto me for life. My arrow was on the building beside us which wasn't far, it swelled up and folded into a small platform attached to the wall. A new gadget Tony invented.  
"I'm gonna throw you onto there okay? Its not as far as it looks, you'll be okay."  
The boy bravely nodded and I half climbed out the window, I picked him up and threw him to safety on the ledge. Next I helped his Mom jump across and his Dad jump, then I notched another arrow and fired it at the ledge, the Mom screamed when I fired the arrow near them. A rope unfurled from the tip and fell to the ground. I jumped across and made sure the arrow was in the platform properly, then I slid down it. I looked up and saw the family looking down at me, I motioned for them to follow. Parts of the wall crumbled and I cursed jumping out of the way, the building would collapse on us soon.

"Quick! You have to come now!" I shouted,  
I watched the boy slide down and I caught him before he hit the ground, next came the Dad and then the Mom. Leaving the arrow behind I notched an arrow to my bow, told them to follow me and ran into the street. They followed close behind as I fired at HYDRA agents close to us, I heard the sound of rubble falling and figured their apartment must have collapsed. I helped them get across the danger area and into a local police office where others were hiding. The Dad thanked me over and over as the boy stared at me. The Mom was in hysterics as a police officer tried to calm her down, I smiled at them and ran out, I put my com back in and heard angry cursing.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." I said firing an arrow at an approaching agent,  
"You better be." Nat snarled,  
I spun around and saw her standing behind me,  
She gave me a murderous look before taking out her widows bites, I turned back to see a mob of HYDRA agents.

We eventually fought most of them off but hundreds still escaped with their precious weapons. We all went back to the tower exhausted. I wasn't looking forward to the fight I was gonna have with Nat about me being "reckless", or when I'd have that same fight with Phil when he finds out. I miserably collapsed on the couch, still in my bloodied and burned suit. I felt Nat sit down beside me and start dressing my burns. I couldn't help but smile, even when Nat acted like a tough, heartless fighter she was really just a hurt woman that had been abused beyond repair. I guess she's just like me then.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce's POV

Hulk was restless, turning and twisting within me. The faces of the men and women I killed filled my vision. I tossed my head to the side and wrapped the blanket around me tighter. I was locked in my room, unable to face the others like usual after a mission. Today had been rough, we weren't able to save everyone... and it was our fault. Every life lost was a life we failed to protect, they werent just numbers stacking up either, they were people who had jobs and families that loved them. I threw my head to the other side and clenched my teeth as Hulk tried to slip out, I'm unstable. God, it's getting bad, everyone on the team is starting to struggle. Even Thor and Steve. The trauma of everything we've done and seen... it's all catching up. Its getting real, reality is sinking in. For some on the team it's years of doing this that's breaking them, for others it's because they hav'nt done it much. I would fall into the latter. Its hard to get used to the screams and the terror, I wonder if I'll ever really get used to it.

Stop it Bruce, don't think about it. Just relax, be calm. Everything's fine, you're not a ticking time bomb of destruction. You're Bruce Banner, gamma radiation scientist and Avenger. Get yourself together, you have to go back out there eventually. 

"Dr. Banner, your presence is required in floor twenty-fives living room." JARVIS supplied,  
"Ugh... I'm a little busy. Is it important?" I asked,  
"Sir is requesting all of your attendance and is claiming it to be mandatory."

I sighed and stood up, keeping my blanket on me to give me some type of security. I walked into the elevator and got out on floor twenty-five. Walking into the living room I saw mostly everyone here already, everyone except Tony. I sat down next to Natasha who gave me a brief smile, I gave her one back but it must have looked pretty weak. I noticed Clint was sitting further away from her than usual and guessed they must have had a fight. Everyone else looked tired and worn out, we didn't look much like heroes at the moment. Just then Tony walked in, he looked nervous but quickly shifted it into his normal everyday look. We could all see his worry though as he flitted about the place, coming to sit down but then jumping back up to walk around.

"Tony?" I prompted gently,  
Tony's gaze looked at all of us before he opened his mouth and closed it again.  
"Tony just spit it out, we've got other stuff to do." Clint glared,  
"Someone's grumpy, What? Did you fall out of the wrong side of the bed?"  
"Tony stop avoiding it, you're the one who called us here." Steve frowned,  
Tony sighed. "I found a way we might be able to cope with the stress. Just, try to keep an open mind. Don't talk until I'm completely done, Okay?"  
"Tony, its okay. You can tell us." Wanda smiled,  
"Well... it's called, ugh, age play. Where you do kid stuff like drawing and stuff to help."  
We all stared at Tony, not really understanding him. He thinks that colouring will help? Sure why not, what about the part about age play? What did he mean?  
"You know what, JARVIS, you explain. You're better at it than me." Tony mumbled as he walked around a bit,  
"Of course sir. Age play, age regression or little space is a mindset in which an adult relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. It may be a developed time in which an adult relives childhood memories, scenarios, or desires that were unachievable in their adolescence. An adult in littlespace may involve another adult referred to as a caregiver, engage in activities viewed as childish, and some may even participate in adult sexual interaction during their time in littlespace. While in littlespace, the adult is usually, but not always, referred to as an adult baby, little, or middle. A standard that all people interacting and involved in this type of scene is that they are all of legal adult age."

We sat in silence, the shockwaves of what we learned were rolling throughout the room. What...? Does he...? I was so confused and didn't know what to think.  
"What?" Bucky asked in disbelief and confusion, saying what we were all thinking.  
"You heard him, but we don't have to do this. Absolutely not if you're not up to it. It was just a suggestion because we couldn't find anything else. You guys can ignore it if you want." Tony rambled.  
"Wait, so it's basically just where you act like a baby?" Clint asked furiously,  
Ugh oh, I thought as I shrunk back into my blanket.  
"Well, no-"  
"That's not gonna make our problems disappear! We can't just pretend, everything doesn't fix itself by make believe!"  
"I want to try it."  
We all stopped and turned to Wanda, she looked determined and not at all afraid of what we'd think.  
"We're falling into a dark hole, nothing has worked so far. This could work. So I'm not gonna say no because of my pride or whatever it is that's stopping you because this could work! I don't care if it's weird, we've been through more than we should have. I just want all the stress, anxiety and fear to stop. Even for just a little bit. So I'm gonna try it, because it's a chance."  
The wheels in my head started to turn, Wanda was right. Just before I'd been dealing with everything and wishing there was someway to cope with it all, and here it is. There's no guarantee it'll work, but it's better than not trying at all.  
"I wanna try too." I spoke, voice ringing loud and clear.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanda's POV

"What, you actually want to do It?" Tony asked in disbelief as he looked back and forth from me to Bruce,

I nodded, I was putting on a brave face but really I felt terrified the others were going to judge me. I almost felt like reading their thoughts to see what they were thinking. I immediately burned that idea out of my mind and scolded myself for even thinking of invading my friends privacy. I had a strict rule of only reading minds when they gave permission or if it was a tactic in fighting bad guys. That being said, I can't control my powers constantly and if people are thinking about something loudly then it drifts into my mind. I hav'nt developed the skills to completely block out everything yet.

"Seriously?" Natasha asked in disbelief, "Yes." I replied as Bruce nodded,

 _that was brave, you've got guts._ Natasha thought loudly which drifted into my mind. I gave her the tiniest smile which she returned.  
"Does this mean you shall be trying this Tony?" Thor asked thoughtfully,  
"Ughhh... um, well... I don't know. I-I really don't know. No?" He stumbled along,  
"So you want us to do this but you don't want to yourself?" Clint asked as he crossed his arms,  
"For fuck sake Clint! He didn't say anything about making us do this, it was an idea! Will you stop being an asshole for one second and join the conversation like an adult? Honestly, you're acting like a child right now!" Natasha exploded,  
Clint looked shocked before his face hardened and he formed a comeback.  
"I'm being a child? A child doesn't risk their life to save people, a child doesn't kill people, a child doesn't have to see the things I've seen! A child isn't as messed up and broken as me!" Clint shouted,  
"Friends! Let us calm down and think about this as humans! There's no need for a fight to break out, we have enough of those already!" Thor pleaded,  
"Thor's right," Steve spoke up, "let's be rational about this. So Bruce and Wanda want to give it a try, obviously we're going to have to talk about it some more but this doesn't have to be the problem we're turning it into. It can be as simple as colouring when we want or watching a Disney movie, which we already do. We don't have to go the whole way with this age play thing. So let's stop the fighting, put our heads together and talk this out."

Well done Cap, true leader words! Luckily Clint and Natasha stopped bickering and turned back to the others. I watched everyone to see how they were all taking it in their own ways. Thor seemed to be relatively relaxed about the whole situation. He probably didn't understand why we were making such a fuss. Natasha was tricky to tell, she always wore a mask that was near impossible to tell what she was thinking. Clint, judging from his whole reaction, wasn't fond of the idea and honestly, he'd had a rough week so I did understand. Bruce seemed nervous but was mostly watching the others. Bucky looked completely freaked out, though there was definitely a reason why. Maybe talking about age play and giving up control had triggered something in him. Tony looked between a mixture of anxious, confused and flabbergasted. Sam wasn't here and Rhodey, who sometimes visited wasn't either. I wondered how those two would react.

"So, there's also caregivers to look after... the, ugh... little spacers. We don't just have to do child like activities, we can look after someone who is doing that. It could help for some of us that feel like they're losing control and want to feel in control in something." Steve told us,  
"So, you don't have to answer now, in fact you shouldn't. You should think about it first, but do you want to be a caregiver or be in little space Bruce and Wanda?" Steve asked,  
"We'll have to think about it." Bruce answered,  
I nodded and Steve mirrored me, I wondered if anyone else was going to step forward because me and Bruce did. I looked around to see the others deep in thought.  
"I would like to also join this idea, I would much enjoy to be a caretaker." Thor spoke out,  
"Really? Are you sure you don't want to take more time to think about It?" Steve asked,  
"I'm quite sure, giving up the control I don't have much of left doesn't feel right or enjoyable to me. I would much rather help my fellow friends and feel useful, involved in something." Thor replied confidently,

I started to think about what this actually meant, did I really want to do this? Did I want to give up control? Did I want to gain control? I wasn't so sure. Was there some sort of middle ground? I'd have to think about this some more, this was a big leap, one I wasn't sure I wanted or needed to take.

"What happens if there's a bunch of caregivers and only a little age regressors? Or vice versa." Natasha asked,  
"Well, we'll figure that out if the time comes. Sorry Tony, I know this was your idea and I kinda took over. Do you wanna take the lead?" Steve asked sincerely,  
"What? No, no, no! You seem to be great at this Cap! You can just continue, I'll just-I'll just be over here. In fact, I think I've got something in the lab that needs finishing!" Tony rambled as he stood up and started walking quickly to the elevator.  
"Tony, hang on a second. I need to ask you something." Bruce called out and halted Tony in his steps,  
"But- fine." Tony sighed,

He walked back over and sat down timidly, he resembled a startled rabbit.  
"Do you think this is something that you need Tony? Is that why you told us about It?" Bruce asked gently,  
"No! No I, I don't need this! I was just looking for things to help the team because you- fine, we were stressed." Tony insisted nervously,  
"Okay, that's fine. It was just a question." Bruce replied,

Tony got up in relief and practically sprinted out of the room, I held back a laugh. Never in my life had I seen the famous Tony Stark be so curfuffled! I saw Steve whisper something to Bucky who shook his head furiously. Steve looked at him with worry. Clint was heatedly looking at the floor but the wheels in his head were obviously spinning. I wondered what our future would look like, would this one idea Tony told us change everything? The future was unclear, whether this would be for the better or for the worse, I wasn't sure. I just hoped this would help us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads, it's so amazing that my story is being shared with the world! If any of you have any ideas you want to see or things changed, please let me know!
> 
> \- Harley


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my God! I forgot to wish everyone a happy Valentines day! Well, it already happened but I hope yours was okay. Even if you're not with anyone romantically (I am not either, I'd be a mess and all over the place!) You can still have a blast with friends who are your pal-entines!

If you were alone, I'm here to anyone that wants to chat. I'm great at being a listener and you can share your woes with me!😂 whether it's a little related problem or not, I'm always open to chatting!

In fact, I'm just updating this now, you can talk to me for any reason! Honestly, it'd be great to make new friends. I'm kinda lonely right now and it'd be nice to talk to people. If you want you can chat to me on Snapchat at harleyboop34!

\- Harley


End file.
